Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku
Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, for the Game Boy Advance is a game based on the popular anime show Dragon Ball Z. It is one of the best selling Game Boy Advance games of all time. The game was developed by Webfoot Technologies, the first American company to make a Dragon Ball Z video game outside of Japan. The Legacy of Goku is an action/adventure RPG game that is the first in ''The Legacy of Goku'' trilogy. It was followed by Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. The package cover was an original illustration commissioned by Toei specifically for this game. There was also an original poster inside the box. Gameplay The game starts out at the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z series at Goku's house in the woods. The main characters in the game include Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Frieza and includes appearances from Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi and other characters. The game ends at the battle against Frieza. The remaining sagas are played out in the 2nd and 3rd games in the trilogy. Characters Playable Characters *Goku – Base, Super Saiyan (last battle only) Supporting Characters Boss Characters *Raditz *Princess Snake (Optional battle) *Nappa *Vegeta *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) Reception The game, which was geared toward younger children, received negative reviews from the press and die-hard gamers who were expecting a more sophisticated experience. However, the game sold over 1.22 million copies making it a huge success for Atari. Some of the most common critical gripes of this game are: *Goku starts out ridiculously weak for someone who had previously won the World Martial Arts Tournament, to the point where even a common wolf can prove a challenge. *Tedious chore-like quests (including retrieving a toy boat for a child), some of which were performed in between Raditz' kidnapping of Gohan, and Goku's subsequent rescue, which Goku should have done consecutively. *Various canonical inaccuracies, ranging from the Kamehameha Wave being taught by King Kai to Goku fighting Frieza in all four forms. *Poor graphical use; often, the player will try to fly somewhere, only to run into an invisible barrier, while wasting flight charges every second. Glitches *If the player flies into a ki blast, the player will be invincible. No enemies will attack, however they will still follow Goku. This is deactivated when the player flies again. Trivia *This is the only game in the Legacy of Goku series to not feature any movie characters as boss characters. Cooler is an optional boss in The Legacy of Goku II, and Broly and Janemba are boss characters in Buu's Fury (Gogeta could also be used as a playable character through fusion). *This is the only game in the Legacy of Goku series that has actual cheat codes such as an invincibility code. Gallery Gdfdfg.jpg Legend3.jpg Legend1.jpg Legend2.jpg Im.jpg Dragonball_790screen001.jpg Dragonball_790screen002.jpg Fdsdfsfdsfdfdss.jpg Dbzlog1.jpg Dbzlog2.jpg External links * *dbzlogseries.wikia.com The Legacy of Goku Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Category:RPG games